Wild Love
by WILDNWET
Summary: Scott and Allison just graduated from high school, except they have a 2 year old daughter. See how they face their problems and struggles along the way. Bad summary, but awesome story. Mostly Scott and Allison, and it's completely AU
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! So I've recently started watching teen wolf, I'm on season 3 and love it so far! This story is completely AU, so the characters may be different, and it won't be werewolf's/supernatural. Enjoy!

And _italics_ are flashbacks by the way

* * *

Chapter 1

"Go mommy!" a two-year-old yelled across the field to her mother. Allison smiled as she was handed her diploma and a firm handshake from the principle. She waved to her parents, who were holding her daughter, Paige. Allison walked back to her seat as the next person's name was called. She smiled as she sat back down and watched person after person called up and received their high school diplomas.

"Scott McCall."

"Woo!" Allison shouted from the stands as her boyfriend stood up and made his way to the principle. Scott smiled and accepted his as well. Eventually, the ceremony came to an end, as every student stood up and cheered. Confetti was shot into the sky and cheers erupted from everywhere. Allison was pulled from behind by two strong hands into someone's chest. She smiled. _Scott. _

"Congrats, _mommy," _he whispered into her ear.

Allison turned around and wrapped her arms around Scott's neck. "You didn't do too bad yourself, _daddy," _she said and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Dada!" A scream was heard approaching the couple. Scott and Allison turned around to see both their parents coming towards them, with their daughter in Scott's mom's arms. She reached out for him and Scott took her out of his mother's arms.

"I'm so proud of you," Melissa said and pulled Scott into a hug. "You too Allison," she said sending a smile to Allison.

"Thank you Ms. McCall."

"But I'm sure it would have been so much easier without a child," Allison's mother added, placing a hand on Allison's shoulder.

Allison brushed it off, "No, I think she made me work harder."

"Absolutely, Paige wasn't a distraction or anything of that kind," Scott's mother defended Paige.

"Except your son almost failed his junior year because he had to be a father," Chris said angrily.

"But look where he is now! A proud father, who graduated high school."

"Alright, can we please not?" Scott asked with Paige still in his arms.

"Dude!" Stiles ran up to Scott and hit his back. "Party at my house, you and me, we're getting drunk!" he said out of breath. Scott shot him a look and Stiles finally realized who was standing around him.

"Hi Mrs. McCall, Mr. and Mrs. Argent. Oh, and Scott, on soda of course! What, you thought I meant beer? No! Now _that _wouldn't only be inappropriate, it would also be illegal."

Allison laughed, "Good to see you Stiles."

"You too Allison," Stiles smiled and reached to give her a hug. "So, what are we doing?" He asked clapping his hands together.

"_I _am going to hold this gorgeous baby while you guys chit-chat," Lydia said coming up from behind them. She took Paige out of Scott's arms and smiled to the little girl. "Hey girly," she said in a kid voice.

"De-de!" Paige exclaimed and wrapped her arms around Lydia's necks. "Hi!" She said and put her hands on Lydia's cheeks, squeezing them. Lydia laughed and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Let's go Allison, we have people coming over," Chris Argent said, grabbing Allison's arm and pulling her forward. "We'll be taking Paige with us of course," he told Melissa McCall.

"I thought it'd be nice to take her out for lunch with Scott, you know, her father?" Melissa responded.

"Yeah well, Allison is her mother, you know, who has more power than you do? We'll be taking Paige with us home. Lydia, can I please-"

"It's fine," Allison cut him off, "You can have her for the day Mrs. McCall, I don't mind at all."

"No Allison," He said sharply, "She _will _be coming home with us. End of discussion, Lydia, can I please have Paige?" Lydia nodded and handed off Paige to Allison's father. "Let's go Allison," he grabbed her arm once again and pulled her along with him to his car.

Once reaching the car, Allison put Paige in her carseat and her parents got in the front seats. Allison sat next to her daughter and smiled at her. She was the perfect mix of Scott and Allison. She had Allison's dark hair with curls, Scott's eyes and smile, and her personality was definitely from both her parents.

Their sophomore year Allison found out she was pregnant. Immediately, she freaked out and refused to believe the stick in her hand that had a plus sign. Later on that summer, she was born. June 6th. Her junior year was anything but easy with a baby at home. But Scott was there as much as her parents allowed him to be. Her mother's immediate decision to fix the problem was to just have an abortion and forget it all happened. But Allison and Scott refused.

_Allison bounced her leg as she sat on the toilet waiting for the answer. In between her fingers was a pregnancy test about to determine if she was pregnant or not. Although she already knew the answer without the stick; she was two weeks late with her period. _

_And then it happened, a little plus sign appeared on the stick. She inhaled sharply and stared down at it, already feeling the tears. She sat there for probably two minutes just staring at it, trying to calculate the last time they had sex. It was about three or four weeks ago. That was the 11__th__ of October. It was now the 1__st__ of November. It couldn't be._

_She jumped when she heard her cell phone ringing. She grabbed it off the sink next to her and answered it._

"_Hey, where are you?" Scott asked on the other end. Just hearing his voice made her cry. "Are you alright?" his voice instantly became concerned._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I'm leaving the house now," she choked out. Without hearing his response, she hit the end button and wiped her eyes of the tears. Her reflection in the mirror looked terrible. She sighed and walked out, grabbed her book bag, and left the house without another word._

_Arriving at the school 5 minutes later, Allison parked her car and made her way to her locker. She changed her textbooks and binders when Scott walked up next to her. _

"_Hello gorgeous."_

_Allison shut her locker and looked at him. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her cheeks were as red as a tomato. "What's wrong?" he asked._

"_Nothing, why would anything be wrong?" she said loudly and slammed her locker. "Everything is just perfect Scott!" She said a little more loudly than before. She started to walk away and a few people turned to see what the commotion was about. Scott stood at her locker dumbfounded. _

"_Allison," he called after her. She didn't turn, and continued down the hall. Scott sighed and jogged to catch up to her. "Allison!" he yelled. _

"_What Scott?" she yelled back._

"_Could you please explain to me what's wrong?" he asked desperately. _

"_Yo man!" Stiles called to Scott, walking up to the couple. "What's wrong?"_

"_I don't know, I'm completely lost," Scott answered. Allison laughed in disbelief._

"_Maybe she's on her period?" Stiles suggested._

"_Stiles! You don't just announce when a girl is on her period," Lydia said walking up to stand next to Allison. "That's so rude!" Lydia and Stiles started bickering over the topic and Scott stood there waiting for an answer from his girlfriend._

"_No you guys! That's just it," she said the last part quietly. A tear rolled down her cheek, followed by another, "I'm not on my period, I can't be." She bit her bottom lip and looked down at the floor. _

"_I don't get it, then why are you acting all bitchy on Scott? Did he forget your birthday or something?" Lydia asked with a small laugh._

"_I'm pregnant," she announced to the small group of teenagers. "I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do." She turned her back and started to walk away again, but Scott grabbed her by the elbow and turned her to face him. The look in his eyes was one of… fear? Surprise? Allison couldn't quite put her finger on it. Looking at Lydia she saw pure shock, and Stiles just looked like he was going to pass out any second. _

_Suddenly Stiles laughed, "That was good Allison, you almost had me there."_

"_Stiles!" Allison said on the verge of tears. "Really? I'm not joking!"_

"_Allison," Scott whispered and met her eyes. He then pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "It'll be okay."_

Allison carried Paige up the steps to her house and opened the front door, where she saw most of her family with party hats on.

"Congratulations!" they all shouted when she walked through the door. Allison laughed when she saw them all. Her aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandfather were all here. Her parents walked in behind her and pushed her forward to interact with everyone else.

"I'm so proud of you Allison," Her aunt Kate said coming up and giving her a firm hug. Allison placed Paige on the floor next to her and greeted all her relatives that came up to her. 50 hugs and hellos later, her mother ushered everyone into the kitchen for food and beverages.

"So Allison," her grandfather began, "What are you plans for the future? Now that you are infact, done with high school?

"Well, I'm planning on waiting about two years before going into a college," she answered.

"Why would you do that?" her great-uncle asked.

All eyes were on her, "Well, I do have a daughter, and I'd like to wait until she's older before entering college."

Her father scoffed, "We have discussed this Allison," he said to her. He then turned to face everyone else in the kitchen; "She _will _be going to college in the fall."

"But Chris, Allison has a valid point," Kate cut in. "She has Paige and she needs to be a mom before anything else." Allison nodded in agreement with her Aunt.

"There isn't one person in this family that has not gone to college. Every single Argent has finished high school and went to college the following year. My daughter will not be the first to not go to college. She has already gone against us and had a child in high school instead of waiting after college to get married and _then _have a child," Chris Argent stated angrily.

"I'm not standing here for this," Allison said loudly and grabbed her daughter. She started out of the kitchen with Paige on her hip.

"Allison! You get back here!" her mother yelled, pointing a finger in her direction. However, Allison ignored her mother and started going upstairs to her room. "Allison!" she yelled once more. Everyone in the kitchen looked at her as if she were crazy. She smoothed the invisible wrinkles on her dress and put on a smile, "Cake anyone?"

"I can't do this Scott, I can't stay here any longer. They are making me crazy!" Allison spoke into her phone. "Please, can I just spend the night?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Of course, Al," Scott told her. "Come on over."

She nodded, even though he couldn't see her, "I'll be over in about 10 minutes." She hung up and looked at Paige, who was sitting on her bed. Her curly hair a mess and in her eyes. Allison laughed and leaned over to push her hair aside.

Already knowing Paige had clothes at Scott's house, she didn't bother packing anything for her. She grabbed her car keys and picked Paige up, leaving her bedroom. She hurried down the stairs and almost made it out of her house unnoticed. "Allison? Where you going?" her great-aunt Mila asked.

Allison sighed, "I'm just going for a walk," she lied. She opened the front door and stepped outside, shutting the door on her aunt. Right now she just needed to be away from her family. She needed Scott. Still holding Paige, she walked to her silver Honda and buckled Paige in her purple carseat. "Ready to see dada?" she asked. Paige nodded her head up and down and Allison shut the car door. She started the car once getting situated in it and pulled out of the driveway.

She saw her front door open and her dad standing there. She sped down the street and took the first left, to Scott's house. Paige sat in the back, babbling away and looking out the window at the scenery passing by_. She was so clueless to the world, _Allison thought. _Lucky little girl. _Scott's house came into view and he was sitting outside with Stiles.

"Dada!" Paige yelled pointing to Scott. Allison pulled into his driveway and turned the car off.

"Hey," Scott said coming up next to Allison. She got out of her car and shut her door.

"Hi," she said running a hand through her hair.

"Dada!" Paige said hitting the window. Scott laughed and looked in at his daughter still strapped in her seat.

"I think someone wants you," Allison said opening the car door. Scott leaned down to un-strap her and picked her up. They walked back to the front door where Stiles was sitting. "So are you seeing Lydia today?"

Stiles looked up at Allison, "She's with family now, so we may see each other later. You know, _see, _or_… touch,_ if you know what I mean," he said with a laugh.

"Ew Stiles, I really didn't need to picture you and my best friend in bed," Allison said with a disgusted look. Stiles and Scott laughed at her. "But it's still cute that you guys are dating," she laughed.

"What can I say?" Stiles said. "I'm quite the charmer."

"Alright," Allison said patting his back. "I could really use a cup of coffee right now." They followed her inside and to the kitchen.

"Why coffee? We should be drinking alcohol right now!" Stiles threw his hands up in the air.

"Excuse me?" Melissa McCall asked coming around the kitchen corner.

Stiles turned as pale as a ghost, "C-coffee sounds great! Pour me a cup Allison?"

"Hello my beautiful," Ms. McCall said coming up to Paige and giving her a kiss. "Alright, I gotta get to work, be good," she said pointing at the two boys.

Allison laughed and handed Stiles his cup of coffee, "Don't worry Ms. McCall, I'll watch them."

"Thanks honey!" She called, walking towards the front door. The front door opened and closed and Ms. McCall was gone. Scott sat at the kitchen table with Paige on his lap and Allison hopped up onto the kitchen counter. Stiles was leaning against the refrigerator and took a sip of his coffee.

"This is gross!" he yelled, spitting the coffee out.

"Really dude?" Scott asked. "You're cleaning it up."

"Okay," Stiles sighed and went to the hallway closet to get a mop. Allison laughed and shook her head.

"So what happened at home?" Scott asked Allison. She gave him a confused look, "Allison, I've known you for 4 years now, I know when you're lying. What happened at your house?"

She sighed, "My parents are still pushing me to go to college right away."

"I thought we talked it over? You were gonna wait a year or two and then go."

Allison nodded, "That's what I was going to do- _am _going to do. They just won't accept it."

"They didn't accept us."

"They still don't accept you Scott," she said with a small laugh. "But there's nothing they can do about that now."

"So what're you going to do?" he asked.

Shrugging, she said, "I'm just gonna stay here for today and maybe they will calm down a little bit by tomorrow."

"I got the mop!" Stiles yelled running into the kitchen with a mop in his one hand. Paige clapped her hands and laughed at him. "What's so funny?" he asked her. She laughed once again and pointed to Stiles.

"Juice?" Paige asked looking up at her dad.

"You want juice?" he asked her and she nodded. "Yeah of course you can," Scott said. Allison got off the counter and went to pour Paige some apple juice in a sippy-cup. She walked over to Paige and handed it to her. Paige took a big sip, and then spat it out all over the floor. "Hey!" Scott said loudly, "Why'd you do that?" she pointed to Stiles with a scared look on her face. "Just cause Stiles did it with coffee doesn't mean you copy him," Scott told Paige.

"Thanks, your teaching my kid bad habits," Allison joked.

"Sorry," Stiles mumbled, finishing mopping the floor.

"Sa-he!" Paige exclaimed, trying to pronounce 'sorry.'

* * *

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed on the first chapter! And sorry it took me a while to update. Just to clear up any confusion, this story is gonna be AU, so everyone is human, Scott isn't a werewolf and Allison isn't a hunter. Once again, _italics are flashbacks. _**

* * *

Chapter 2

"And then he said… Boo!" Stiles yelled. Paige jumped back in shock as she sat on the floor, looking up at Stiles. Suddenly she erupted in cries and tears rolled down her face. "Crap," he muttered. "It was just a story," he said picking her up. She continued crying and Stiles paced the living room. "Want to watch a movie?" No response. "Oh! I got it," he said placing her on the couch. He then ran to the staircase and went to the top. Within seconds, he was falling down the stairs yelling in pain.

The front door opened and Allison and Scott walked in. Stiles was in a heap on the floor and Paige was laughing from her spot on the couch. "What's going on?" Scott asked helping Stiles up.

"She started crying and I didn't know how to get her to stop. So I fell down the stairs," he explained, holding his head.

Scott laughed, "And why did you have to fall down the stairs?"

"To make her laugh, then she wouldn't be crying."

"Last time I let you babysit," Scott chuckled. Allison walked over to the couch and picked up Paige, giving her a kiss on the head.

"Hey Princess, did you have fun with Stiles?" Allison asked. Paige looked up at her with her brown eyes and nodded. "Tired?" Again, Paige nodded and rested her head on Allison's shoulder. "Thanks for watching her Stiles, I'm gonna go lay her down." Allison started up the staircase and to Paige's purple room across from Scott's own.

Scott and Allison went out for dinner in celebration of graduating, and left Stiles to babysit. Scott handed Stiles two Advil's for his head and a glass of water. He took them and slammed the cup back on the counter.

"Dude," Scott said sending him a look.

"Oh, sorry," Stiles laughed nervously. "My head still hurts," he complained.

"No one told you to fall down the stairs," Scott laughed and crossed his arms over his chest. Allison came back down a few minutes later without Paige.

"She's out like a light," Allison said. "How's your head Stiles?"

He made a pouting face, "It hurts."

She bursted out in laughter, "I don't mean to laugh, but I've never seen someone fall down a flight of stairs just to stop a kid from crying." Scott laughed too at her comment and Stiles gave her a look.

"Well I gotta get going, Lydia is suppose to be coming over," Stiles winked.

"Ew, don't really care," Allison held up a hand to stop him from continuing. "Thanks for watching Paige." Allison gave him a quick hug and walked him to the front door. He walked out to his car and she shut the door. "When will you're mom be home?"

"I don't know," Scott answered. "Probably not for few more hours. She's working an extra shift tonight."

"Well then lets go have some fun," she took Scott's hand and led him upstairs.

_Scott and Allison stood in her bedroom trying to come up with a way to tell her parents. They had kept it a secret for over a month now. _

_Allison took a seat on her bed, "I can't do this Scott. What will they think of me?" A tear rolled down her cheek. Scott knelt in front of her and took her hands in his._

"_Look at me," he told her. She turned her head to him and their eyes met. "It doesn't matter what they will think of you. They're your parents; they will love you no matter what. And you'll have me," he placed a hand on her stomach, "and the baby." A small smile spread across her face. _

"_Alright. Let's go," she said gaining confidence and standing up. Scott smiled at her and stood up as well. Here goes nothing…_

_They made there way downstairs and into the living room. Her father was sitting watching TV and her mom was reading a book. Allison cleared her throat and caught her parents' attention. Her mom put the book down and her father muted the TV. She fiddled with her hands, not quite sure how to address the matter. _

"_Yes sweetheart?" her mom asked. _

"_I uh, there is something that you need to know," Allison started. _

"_Go on," Chris Argent said._

"_Well I uh, I can't do this," she mumbled and turned around. Scott caught her wrist and pulled her back to him gently. She stared at him with watery eyes. "Scott, I can't." He didn't say a word, just looked down to her stomach, made eye contact with her parents, looked at Allison, and then back to her stomach and rested a hand on it. Her parents seemed to get it, her mothers jaw dropped and her father stood up. "Thank you," Allison whispered to Scott. Her father made his way over to them and grabbed Scott by his upper arm. Chris pulled him away from Allison and practically dragged him to the front door._

"_Don't you dare ever come back to this house. You are not welcome here," Chris said through clenched teeth._

"_Dad!" Allison ran over to them. "Please, let go of him, please," she cried._

"_Allison!" her mother yelled walking towards her. "We need to discuss this immediately." _

"_Get out of my house!" Chris yelled in Scott's face. _

"_I'll call you Allison," Scott said to her before stepping outside and leaving. Chris slammed the door and turned back to his daughter. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her cheeks were tear-stained. _

"_What the hell were you thinking? Sleeping with a kid like that?"_

"_Like what dad?" Allison challenged._

"_Garbage! He comes from a broken home, he's immature, and I highly doubt he ever loved you, he just wanted to get in your pants, Allison! I thought we taught you better!" Chris said angrily. Allison had heard enough, she turned her back and started walking away. She needed to get out of here. "Allison! Get back here now!" his voice boomed._

_Not wanting to make matters worse, she listened and stopped walking. "Why don't you like Scott?" she asked with a shaky voice._

"_Why don't I like him? Well for starters, look what he did to you!"_

"_Dad, even before this, you never approved of him, why?" she asked, trying to control her emotions. _

"_Do you really need me to explain this Allison? You know damn well why I never liked that boy! Does your freshman year not ring a bell? You remember don't you? When he decided to use you?" her father brought up._

"_You're unbelievable," Allison said. "Scott made a mistake, we all do."_

_Allison's freshman year, she moved halfway through the school year to here. Being the new girl, she instantly got everyone's attention. Scott in particular, took an interest in her. He seemed nice enough, so Allison talked to him. Long story short, Scott was in a bet to see if he could get her to fall for him, which she did. Scott had played with her emotions. _

_And began the hate towards Scott from her parents…_

Scott and Allison lay wrapped up in his blankets on his bed. Her head was resting on his chest and he had his arm wrapped around her. "I love you," she said lowly.

"I love you too," Scott said and kissed her. She shut her eyes and yawned. Scott felt himself being pulled into sleep when they heard a cry. Allison sighed loudly, Paige was up. Scott played with her hair, "I'll get her." He reached down for his pair of sweatpants and put them on. He stood up and walked across the hall to Paige's room.

She sat in her crib waiting for someone to come in. When she saw Scott she reached up for him. He smiled and leaned over the crib, "I think it's time you get a real bed," he said to her.

"Dada!" she cried, wanting to get out desperately.

"Nu-uh, you gotta get some sleep little girl," Scott reprimanded. She pouted and another cry escaped her lips. "Paige, come on, please?" he asked. Instead, she only cried louder. "Move over," he said and put one leg over into the crib. His other leg followed and soon enough, he was in the crib next to her. He laid down and she stayed sitting up, laughing at him.

"This is actually pretty comfy," he shrugged, grabbing one of her soft blankets and draping is across him. "You gonna lay down or what?"

Paige laughed loudly and threw herself down next to Scott. Her face was inches away from his and he laughed back at her. Scott yawned and closed his eyes. "Go night-night," Paige said pointing in his face and scrunched her face up.

Scott laughed, "You go to bed too missy."

Paige smiled and crawled to the other end of the bed, grabbed two stuffed animals and crawled back over to Scott. She handed him one and took the other for herself.

"Night Paige," Scott kissed the top of her head.

* * *

"Wake!" Paige yelled and hit Scott's arm. He groaned and turned over to see Paige sitting next to him wide-awake. The sun was shining into the room from the open window. "Wake!" she yelled again impatiently.

"I'm up, I'm up," Scott yawned and sat up. He climbed out of her crib and then took her up, placing her on the floor. He stretched and yawned once again. "Let's go downstairs," he picked her up and walked to his room, Allison wasn't in it. Making his way down the stairs he heard laughter from the kitchen. He walked in and saw Allison and his mom sitting at the kitchen table laughing.

"Morning honey," Melissa sipped her coffee.

"Good morning," Scott said and handed Paige off to Allison. "My neck is killing me," he rolled his head around.

"You're the one who slept in a crib last night," Allison chuckled.

"That's because your daughter wouldn't go to sleep," Scott said. "What's for breakfast?" he asked walking to the stove to find bacon in a pan.

* * *

**A/N: I know the flashback is a bit confusing, but I didn't want to give too much away in this chapter. Next chapter I will go into depth with it. Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, i had things going on. Please review! That's hat helps me update faster ;) And Italics are _flashbacks_. **

**If the flashbacks are a bit confusing, please be patient with me, I'm getting there haha. **

**Please read and review!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"_I'm Allison," Allison smiled brightly to the group of kids who approached her. They had said their names were Erica, Stiles, Isaac, and Scott. They had seemed nice, and they offered to show her around. _

"_So why did you move here?" Scott asked, walking next to her._

"_My parents decided is was time for a change," she shrugged. "So where is the math room? That's my first class," Allison showed Scott her schedule._

"_With Mr. Biller? I have that too," Erica said. "It's down this hall," Erica said taking the lead and showing Allison the way there. The halls were full of kids talking about how their summers were. A couple of people stared at Allison as she walked down the halls. _

_After showing Allison her way around the school, the bell to start first period rang. She thanked them and Erica and her walked to their first period class, math. Fun. Erica walked to her friends and engaged in conversation. This left Allison to stand by herself. Almost all the kids were standing in groups talking. So she decided to take her bag and take one of the seats in the very back of the room. The teacher walked in holding a briefcase and placed it on his desk._

"_Everyone have a seat!" _

_All the students quickly found a spot that would be their seat for the remained of the school year. "Allison!" Erica called in a whisper. She motioned for Allison to come sit closer to her. Allison looked and saw an open seat next to Erica, in the middle of the classroom. She moved forward and sat next to Erica and a few of Erica's friends. They seemed welcoming._

* * *

"I'm going to go crazy," Allison said pacing back and forth in the living room. Scott sat on the couch with Paige on his lap. "They just don't understand, they're trying to control everything! They aren't even thinking about Paige and how everything will effect her!"

"Tell you mom to chill out that she looks like a crazy person right now," Scott told Paige.

"Mom you crazy," Paige said in a serious voice. "Dada say chill."

Scott started laughing and Allison shot him a look. "Scott, come on, I'm being serious."

"Al, your parents are just being themselves. They're thinking about you."

"And I'm thinking about Paige," Allison butted in.

"I know you are, but maybe you going to college now would be good. Think about it, you'll have an education which will let you do better things to support Paige," Scott said. "Let's quit talking about this, I'm getting a headache. I'm hungry, could you make me something?" he asked.

"Are you serious right now?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Paige is hungry too, aren't you Paige?" Scott asked his daughter, bouncing her up and down on his knee. She nodded and laughed as Scott continued to bounce her. Allison rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen anyway. She made two quick sandwiches and returned with them on plates. Entering the living room, she found Scott and Paige sitting on the floor playing dolls.

"Food," she announced, holding up the plates to show them. They walked over to the couch and she handed each of them their sandwich to eat. "So what should I tell my parents?" Allison asked Scott.

"Well whatever you want to tell them. If you want to go to college tell them, if you don't want to, well tell them."

"It's not that easy Scott, you _know _how my parents are."

Scott shrugged, "I don't think they'll let me make the decision for you so you'll have to do it Allison."

"Uhh," she groaned. "This sucks, you know that? It really sucks," she stood up and picked Paige up with her half eaten sandwich.

"Where you going?"

"Out, I need to get some air." Allison walked upstairs to get her purse and car keys. She walked outside with Paige on her hip and over to her car. She first put Paige in the back then got into the front seat. "Lydia?" she said over the phone after it rang three times.

"_Hey Allison! What's up?"_

"Wanna meet up? I could really use some girl time."

"_Yeah of course, wanna meet at the ice cream shop?"_

"Sounds good, I'll see you in 5."

"_Okay, see you then."_

She hung up and pulled out of the driveway. She turned on the radio so it wasn't silent during the 10 minute drive to the ice cream shop. She saw Lydia's new white jeep in the parking lot waiting for her. Allison pulled in and went to the open spot next to Lydia's car to park. Lydia quickly ran over to the side of the car and got Paige out.

"Hey, Paige," Lydia said picking her up. "Want ice cream?" Paige nodded eagerly and Lydia laughed. Allison got out of the car and put her sunglasses on, following Lydia into the small ice cream shop.

"So what's going on?" Lydia asked once they got their ice cream and sat down at a small table.

Allison sighed loudly, "Well for starters, my parents are still insisting that I go to college in the fall instead of waiting a year."

"What's wrong with that? Think about it, no matter when you start, you'll be gone for a little bit, no matter how old Paige is. Is Scott going to college?"

Allison laughed, "Scott and college? _No. _He made it clear that he is done with school."

_~Freshman Year~_

_January_

_Allison was waiting on the lunch line waiting to get her sandwich. She couldn't stop replaying what Erica had told her earlier that morning. _

"_Scott likes you," Erica had whispered to her in first period. _

_Did he really? Just hearing that made butterflies appear in her stomach. Scott liking her? He was cute, she would admit it. She even had a small crush on him from when she first met him. Never did she think that he would feel the same way. _

"_Next!" The lunch lady yelled and Allison stepped up to get her sandwich. Allison thanked her and started walking to her usual lunch table. Erica, Scott, Stiles, and Isaac were all sitting there with their lunches. _

"_Are you all still coming over after school?" Allison asked. They all nodded to her with a smile. She had invited them all over for the first time. Usually they all went to Erica's house since hers was the biggest. She was excited for her parents to meet all of them. _

_Once school ended, they all walked to Allison's house. She led the way to the front door and got her key from her book bag out. She unlocked the door and stepped aside so they could all enter. Her mother came to see who was here. "Hello! I'm Allison's mother," she introduced herself. "If you need anything, just come and get me."_

"_Thanks mom," Allison said annoyed. "Follow me," she told everyone and started up the staircase to her room. "What should we do?"_

"_Let's play truth or dare!" Erica exclaimed. _

_Stiles laughed, "Alright Erica, truth or dare?"_

"_Dare," she said._

"_I dare you to scream, really loud."_

"_Really Stiles? Scream?" Erica asked unimpressed. She rolled her eyes and did as she was dared, a simple scream. Stiles was the only one who found it amusing. The game continued on for about 10 minutes of just silly and pointless dares, and dumb truths. "Scott, truth or dare?"_

"_Dare," he replied, leaning back._

"_I dare you to kiss Allison," she smirked. Scott smirked too, and Allison blushed. He wasn't going to kiss her. Would he? No, of course not! She tried to make eye contact with anything but him, it was too awkward. When she looked up she saw Scott leaning towards her. Her breath hitched and breathing sped up. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Scott was really going to kiss her. _

_He leaned in closer and she felt their lips connect. It was an odd feeling, it was her first kiss after all. She closed her eyes and leaned in, but felt Scott pull away. It ended way too soon for Allison. She touched her lips with her two fingers, still surprised at what just happened. Stiles laughed beside her and brought her back to reality. Scott just kissed her!_

* * *

"We should get going," Allison said, checking the time on her phone. It was around 3 PM now. "Come on Paige," Allison said extending her arms to pick up her daughter. Paige stood up on her chair and reached out for Allison, who picked her up. She put her purse on her shoulder and followed Lydia outside to their cars. The weather was getting hot, but the slight breeze was a relief. The sun was bright and shining and the sky a beautiful shade of blue. "Thanks for coming," Allison said hugging Lydia.

"Not a problem," Lydia responded, returning the hug then placing a kiss on Paige's head. "Call me if you need to or want to talk."

"I will," Allison smiled. After she and Paige were in the car, she pulled out of the parking lot and started driving home. Halfway there, her phone started ringing. "Hello?" she asked without looking at the caller ID.

"_Hi sweetie, where are you_?" her mothers voice asked on the other line.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm out with Paige mom. What do you need?"

"_I think we need to discuss this situation further, don't you agree?"_

"No not really," Allison said, a bit of attitude in her voice.

"_Well Scott does, I just got off the phone with him." _She could hear the smile in her mother's voice. Why would she call Scott? "_He agrees that going to college now would benefit you in the long run, as do your father and I."_

"Mom, I told you, I don't want to go to college right now!" She yelled, "I want to spend time with my daughter and watch her enjoy her childhood."

"_Why don't you stop by and we discuss this?"_

"Fine," she finally agreed. "I'm on my way now."

"_Good, and by the way, Scott is already here."_


End file.
